


Кода

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Skies
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Вот и всё. Или нет? Что, если это только начало, и каждый ещё может осуществить свою заветную мечту?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Кода

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон к Heart’s Desire. Также упоминается финал Light Fingers и один из вариантов Destiny.

_Пыль и паутина на сломанных роялях. Летучие мыши и гулкое эхо под высокими сводами, давно позабывшими иные звуки, кроме стука капель с протекающей крыши._

_Среди лондонской богемы ходят слухи о призраках, в полночь играющих недописанные произведения трагически погибших гениев. Но здесь, один среди полуразрушенных стен, всего лишь безумный оборванец в абсолютной тишине дирижирует оркестром, который слышен только ему._

***

Открытие славно отмечать премьерой, но отреставрированный Александрийский театр нарушил традицию, начав свою новую жизнь с оперы, которая, как и он сам, уже вдохновляла Лондон — пусть и лишь однажды.

— Маэстро Бэгли желает сказать ещё пару слов.

— Да. Я хотел бы поблагодарить мою сестру. А также... соавтора.

Полный зал зазвенел аплодисментами. Вирджиния, сделав вид, что радостно приобнимает композитора одной рукой, решительно повела его в направлении закулисья.

— Я не договорил, — шепнул он.

— Вполне достаточно. Почему я вообще должна здесь быть?

— Потому что вы мэр. А это — событие городского масштаба.

На самом деле Тристрам, совсем разучившийся уютно чувствовать себя во фраке и галстуке, был даже рад, что она избавила его от необходимости как-то завершать речь. Но...

— Я предполагал, что на открытие явится меценат, оплативший реставрацию, — пояснил он. — Хотел предложить ему тоже подняться на сцену. Пожать руку, по меньшей мере. И чтобы публика узнала его имя. Ведь этот театр очень много значит для меня.

— Хоть вам и вернули ясное сознание, а газеты называют вас гением, но вы всё такой же дурак, мистер Бэгли, — отрезала Вирджиния, уперевшись ему в грудь острым ногтем сквозь атласную перчатку. — Подумайте ещё раз. Кто в нашем городе настолько богат и непредсказуем, чтобы полностью возместить затраты на восстановление давно забытого, никому не нужного здания? Кто уже делал подобное раньше? И кто отлично знает, что именно вам дорого?

Тристрам замер.

— Но... но... почему? Постойте-ка... Выходит, это он рассказал тогда Игроку об опере и надоумил закончить её... претворив в жизнь мою мечту. Ту самую, из-за которой я проиграл ему. И этому я тоже обязан тюремщику моего разума...

— Который теперь надеется, что вы его простите, — намекнула дьяволица, элегантным взмахом руки указывая на великолепие театра, воссозданного из руин, как и личность самого Тристрама. — Если бы люди так же насквозь видели души, как мы, то вы, маэстро, сразу поняли бы, что он никогда не желал вам зла. Просто соблазн азарта и то безумие, которое вы называете «любовью» и «надеждой», губит и вас самих, и окружающих.

Нервно жуя усы, тот перебил:

— Допустим. Но он же был на премьере! Тогда где этот старый чёрт сейчас?..

***

_«Прости меня.»_

_Кому?_

_Бывшему возлюбленному, которого ты лишил милосердия смерти?  
Недавнему сопернику, которого ты лишил бремени рассудка?_

_Неужели мне, измученному бессонными ночами и исцарапанному терновником твоего сумеречного сада?_

_Или всё-таки тому, с полустёртых многотысячелетних фресок — ещё в белом, а не в чёрном; ещё в слезах, а не прячущегося за фальшивой улыбкой; ещё наивно верившего, что обречённых спасают любовь и сострадание, а не просачивающаяся ядом во все переулки ночного города власть хозяина кошмаров?.._

_Я не знаю. Но эти два слова пронзают сердце вернее острого меча, больнее отравленной стрелы. Проникают туда, куда не достали когти страха._

_Так что проиграли мы оба._

_Прости меня._

***

Проснувшись, Игрок первым делом осторожно огляделся, как привык за прошедшую неделю. Нет, это была не его комната. Неправильные, сумасводяще неправильные стены всё ещё окружали его позолоченно-алой зловещей роскошью Отеля.

Но ведь наваждение должно было пройти! Плен безумных видений уже отступил. И Весёлого Джентльмена, неподвижной тенью наблюдающего за спящим, не было около кровати...

Он был в.

— Господин управляющий?.. — нерешительно окликнул Игрок.

Пробудившееся древнее зло блаженно зевнуло и отвернулось на другой бок, перетянув на себя одеяло.

— Имей совесть. Я же говорил, что не высыпаюсь.

Последние дни не прошли бесследно. Ощущение было такое, будто голову просверлили с нескольких сторон, а потом залили туда расплавленный свинец. И хорошо перемешали.

— Я... победил? — с робкой надеждой спросил Игрок, пытаясь восстановить ход событий.

— Ты побеждал меня всю ночь, — сонно проворчал в подушку Менеджер. Контраст крахмально-белоснежной наволочки с тёмными волосами и бронзовой кожей безжалостно резал измученные мигренью глаза. — А потом я уравнял счёты. А потом мы подписали перемирие прямо на моём рабочем столе. Кстати, хрустальную чернильницу, павшую невинной жертвой, мне придётся включить в твой счёт.

Воспоминания всплывали, словно утопленники из омута. Последней отчаянной ставкой был ключ от Отеля. Отпирающий потайные двери, к которым, несомненно, относились и личные апартаменты управляющего. И Игрок пришёл — испытать действенность трофея, убедиться, что побеждённый не держит обиды, и попросить поделиться опытом для грядущих раундов...

С бокалом в левой руке и дымящимся мундштуком в правой, словно с державой и скипетром, Царь-Жрец Первого Города в одном халате расхаживал по комнате, подробно объясняя забытые в веках хитроумные стратегии и нетерпеливо сметая ногой разложенные прямо на полу комбинации карт. Потом они долго говорили о великих древних городах, и вдохновенная ностальгия смягчила горечь поражения. Потому что вместо холодного алмаза в груди бессмертного всё ещё билось живое сердце, так горячо, так близко, так... Нет, не так. Что-то пошло не так. Как это обычно бывает в играх с судьбой.

— Я раскрыл тебе свои секреты и приёмы, хотя знал, что ты сможешь воспользоваться ими против меня, если мы сойдёмся снова. Я тратил на тебя время, хотя, сам понимаешь, при работе с полным зданием сумасшедших оно не бывает свободным, — наконец-то повернулся он к Игроку. Чёрные угли глаз тлели гневным ало-золотым пламенем. — И после всего этого ты признался, что предпочтёшь сдаться и выйти, если победа окажется не тем, чего ты желал на самом деле. Захотелось подольше поглумиться, упиваясь триумфом над могущественным врагом, не так ли?

— Я вправду благодарен, что вы согласились меня обучать, — вздохнул тот. — Просто дело вовсе не в игре.

«...Доктор Шломо говорил, что человеку на грани отчаяния необходимо дать возможность на что-нибудь отвлечься. Ощутить себя нужным кому-то. По меньшей мере, найти внимательного слушателя.» Чуть не сорвалось с языка. Более того, он едва не сказал «другу». Теперь, когда между ними скрытыми не осталось ни тайн, ни снов, ни страстей, ни слабостей, он не мог иначе.

— Ты прав, — искра мстительной досады снова потухла до усталой меланхолии. — Я бросил бы и сам, если бы ещё было на что надеяться. Должны же иметься другие пути к мечте. Ведь Декабрь планирует экспедицию к Горе Света...

Он замолчал, осознав, что проговорился о своих связях с Календарным Советом.

— Скажите Епископу! — озарило Игрока. — Его заветное желание тоже находится там. Пусть объединят усилия с Клубом Дильмун!

— Пожалуй, резонно. Как союзники мы можем достичь большего, чем порознь, как соперники, только и думающие, как бы ослабить и разгромить друг друга...

— Слава богам, в кои-то веки повелителю безумия не чужда здравая логика.

— И это мне говорит человек, который на карточную игру пришёл с шахматами!

На кровать запрыгнула белая кошка, радостно топчась по груди хозяина и давая понять, что поспать подольше ему уже не удастся.

— А меня? Возьмёте меня с собой? У меня теперь есть корабль! И карты! В смысле, географические. И... ведь мы же тоже больше не противники?..

Игрок протянул руку. Кошка, с любопытством обнюхав её, потёрлась головой, мурлыча.

На лице Менеджера снова промелькнула знакомая тень улыбки Весёлого Джентльмена. Восемь пальцев согласно сжали его ладонь.

***

_Сны зовут его туда, где ждут роскошь, комфорт и покой. Туда, где он всегда будет сыт, в безопасности, с крышей над головой..._

_Но он отгоняет их. Он и так король крыш, и не променяет их на всего лишь одну. Он плотнее кутается в дырявое тряпьё от завывающего холодного сквозняка, давит назойливую блоху и снова закрывает глаза._

_Сны зовут его туда, где он должен быть — как и всякий, потерявший себя. Туда, где заберут все печали и заботы._

_Но он ни за что не отдаст последнее, что у него осталось — свободу. Он будет сопротивляться до конца._

_Однажды сны прекращаются. Может быть, срабатывают обереги, которые мастерят дети-беспризорники для своего атамана. Может быть, полуночной сирене надоедает тянуть одну и ту же песню. А может быть, ждут, что он ослабит бдительность, чтобы вернуться с новой силой. Ведь Отель никогда так просто не отпустит того, кто уже наполовину принадлежит ему._

_Но он даже слегка скучает по ним. Они напоминали о чём-то важном. Только не может понять, о чём._

***

Лже-звёзды над головой: странное мерцание, меняющее расположение, пока не смотришь. Фонари Лондона внизу: тусклые огни в тумане. Солёный холодный бриз с подземного моря, прорывающийся сквозь дым фабрик. И головокружительная высота, больше которой только шпили Базара.

— За оставленное в прошлом, Ваше Величество.

— За ожидающее в будущем, Ваше Величество.

Бутылки звякнули, соприкоснувшись. Послать горничную за бокалами означало нарушить чужим присутствием их хрупкий тет-а-тет.

— И всё равно я тебе не доверяю. Как можно доверять тому, кто не пьянеет, выпив больше меня? — совладав с заплетающимся языком, пробормотал Тристрам.

Над головой свистели крылья проносящихся летучих мышей. Он осушил дорогое вино до дна, продолжая рассуждать:

— Всегда говорил нашим лихим молодцам: взялся за бутылку — поглядывай на Отель. Как только стены принимаются изгибаться под невозможными углами или начинают мерещиться лишние этажи — пора остановиться. Вот, спрашивается, как я должен себя контролировать, когда не вижу их с этой крыши, м-м?

— Будешь скучать по своим подданным, а?

— Я... я не покину их. Я решил так. Зачем мне возвращаться к императорскому двору, где одни льстецы и лицемеры? Чего стоила слава, забытая за считанные годы? Свобода дороже. Я всё ещё король воров. И останусь им. Да я ограблю самих Хозяев Базара, если захочу! Нам ли ждать от них подачек?

— Ну-ну. С которого начнёте? — скептически усмехнулся Менеджер.

— Уже начали, — подмигнул Тристрам. — Кстати, принёс тебе кое-что из их хранилищ. Слыхал, что ты любишь алмазы...

Он порылся во внутренних карманах. Сумрак озарился свечением: драгоценность в его руке ослепительно сияла. Словно бы он, сидя здесь, на крыше, достал с лже-неба звезду.

Осколок Горы Света. Невостребованная награда кому-то, отказавшемуся отдавать Мистеру Огню невинное дитя для чудовищных экспериментов. Размером вовсе не с корову, вопреки слухам. Всего лишь с котёнка... или с человеческое сердце.

Голос Менеджера дрогнул:

— Что ты хочешь за него? Богатства? Я осыплю тебя золотом и бриллиантами! Бессмертия? Мой дражайший дядюшка сварит для тебя Сидр Гесперид! Славы? Я поселю в разуме каждого лондонца твой образ, излучающий гениальность и величие! Только скажи!

Тристрам печально улыбнулся:

— Не буду притворяться, будто я не желаю этого, как и любой человек. Но нет уж, сделок нам с тобой обоим хватило по горло. Возьму с тебя только одно: слово, что ты сохранишь в веках — как предупреждение или вдохновение, неважно, — эту нашу историю.

***

_Уж вам-то известно, Ваше Преосвященство: Сад — не библейский Эдем. Всего лишь одна из бесчисленных местных аномалий._

_Сдаётся мне, любое счастье — аномалия._

_Пусть говорят, что у детей Вора Лиц нет души.  
Пусть говорят, что нет никаких благих сил выше жестоких демиургов холодных небес.  
Я вижу в глазах чудовища невыносимо человеческую тоску по утраченному раю — и как тут не поверить в иное?_

_Но нет, я не верю.  
Я знаю._

***

Свет Горы был так ярок, так близок. Участники экспедиции уже который день не снимали гогглы с затонированными стёклами. Но пристальная пытливость взгляда Епископа чувствовалась даже сквозь них:

— Ты уверен? Сам я не смогу остаться в Саду. Не сейчас. Слишком сильное искушение, но сначала я должен проложить дорогу и для своих братьев. Конечно, быть может, тебя священная земля примет лучше, чем нас, изгнанников, и даже чем кого бы то ни было — ведь он не создан для людей... Но точно ли тебя больше ничего не держит?

Язык жестов и выразительной обезьяньей мимики Грегори был ясен: ничего. Кора будет счастливее без него. Почти все лондонцы покинули Низ. А игра закончена.

— Ты тоже мой брат. В лоне Церкви. И в этом пути, в этом вечном пути, который начался несравнимо раньше, чем мы снарядили поход, — признался Епископ после задумчивого молчания. — Иногда я был на грани потери всякой надежды, что когда-нибудь вернусь. Но благодаря тебе... благодаря всем вам...

Он оглядел лагерь, погрузившись в слишком сложные чувства, чтобы суметь завершить облечение их в слова.

— ...А где Вирджиния? — заметил он. — Раньше без неё не обходилась ни одна экспедиция...

Дьяволы держались вместе, не желая смешиваться ни со снафферами, ни с последователями Декабря.

— Ушла вместе с кем-то из Совета, — криво ухмыльнулся один из них, кивая в сторону палаток вторых. — Ей не нужны были ни вечная жизнь, ни слава, чреватая лишним вниманием. Ей нужно было убежище. И она не сказала ничего, кроме того, что нашла то, что искала. Больше мы её не видели. Пропала за одну ночь.

...Как всегда бывало с теми, кто имел дело с их общим знакомым.

***

_Какой же Игрок без игры? Как капитан без моря._

_Оно осталось внизу. Вместе со всем, чем жил и за что боролся. И ничего с собой не взять, кроме собственных мечт — старых и новых._

_Чего стоили бы теперь любые исполненные желания? Жизнь непредсказуемо меняется. И меняется курс компаса сердца._

_Но какой же капитан без моря? Как Игрок без игры..._

_— Прошу прощения; кажется, это вам._

_«За неоценимую помощь в экспедиции на Юг». Ордер, пестрящий гербами и печатями. Клуб Дильмун, Базар, Латунное Посольство. Среди подписей поддержавших инициативу: семья Бэгли. Дата: май. Пролитые чернила и отпечаток лапы._

_Локомотив класса Молох, лучший из лучших. Сверкает металлом, пышет адским жаром. Дожидается своего капитана._

***

Холод межзвёздных пространств покрыл поезд инеем, а вырывающийся из труб пар оставлял длинный видимый шлейф.

— Доложите обстановку.

— По курсу всё чисто, капитан.

— Понял. Свободны. Приходите, после ужина команда решила остаться на карты.

— Погодите... Что-то странное на радаре.

Оно двигалось рядом. Явно намеренно. Живое. Преследующее.

— Судя по крыльям, это Куратор, — сообщили на перископе. — Приготовить пушки?

— Пока нет...

Существо не собиралось нападать. Лишь провожало локомотив, обгоняя, кружа, наслаждаясь полётом. А потом пропало в ночном небе так же незаметно, как появилось.

— Удивительно. Они ведут себя так, когда признают в сородичах знакомых, — заметил старший помощник. — Уверен, это добрый знак, предвещающий удачу!

Но капитан лишь улыбнулся:

— К чёрту удачу.

***

_Во сне я вижу огненноволосую янтарноглазую дьяволицу — словно отблеск пожаров осаждённого Четвёртого Города — в лабиринтах Забытого Квартала, где мы встретились в первый раз._

_— Составишь мне компанию? — лукаво подмигивает она. — Я в безопасности, но иногда скучаю по прежним дням, полным азарта и риска. Ты был достойным соперником. Во всём._

_Мы вместе ступаем по руинам цивилизаций. От прошлого осталось так мало. Время — худший грабитель, чем охотники за древними сокровищами. Но ей удаётся отыскать осколок глиняного кирпича с высеченным глазом — верный знак наследия Первого. В кои-то веки она добровольно уступает находку мне._

_Когда я просыпаюсь, он лежит на прикроватном столике и пристально смотрит._

_Что-то — или кто-то — зовёт меня этими снами. Как раньше._

***

Капитан снял сапоги. Песок был тёплым, хотя никогда не знал солнца. И мерцал вкраплениями алмазной пыли.

Он прикрыл веки. Так вот что чувствовал Епископ, лёжа на траве Сада...

Перед командой нужно было поддерживать образ сурового и бесстрашного лидера. Они не знали, что в кошмарах его до сих пор преследовали детские страхи, а в помрачениях мерещились погибшие по его вине подчинённые, которых он в слезах умолял о прощении. Ни море, ни небо слабостей не терпели. Но здесь он мог быть самим собой: Последний Город знал его насквозь и принимал таким, как есть.

— Вот только стены у тебя всё равно получились _неправильные_.

_«Ну, никто не идеален»._

Ему показалось, или глаза в них теперь были живыми?..

— Я устал, — признался капитан. — Настолько, что кажется, будто ты снова следишь за мной. Настолько, что кажется, будто я слышу тебя. Неудивительно. Кому ж ещё быть голосом моего безумия?..

_«Даже не уверен, обижен я или польщён. Никаких иных предположений? Совсем?»_

— Что ж, ужасы и опасности странствий рано или поздно должны были необратимо повлиять на рассудок. Но здесь можно от них отдохнуть...

_«Конечно. И не только. Всё для дорогого гостя! Всё, что пожелает твоё сердце»._

— Больше не знаю, что. Я побывал в стольких чудесных местах, но всегда хотел оказаться где-то ещё. Я находил невиданные сокровища, но они не утоляли и не утешали меня. Я искал счастье в небесах, за горизонтом, на земле и под землёй — везде, всюду... Скажи, зачем мне вообще нужна была та игра, если я сам не ведаю, чего хочу?

_«Сказать могу лишь одно. То же, что говорил тебе много лет назад...»_

Бриз ласково овевал благоуханием храмовой мирры, кедровой смолы и цветов сада. Настоящего. Не из кошмаров. Из воплощённой мечты.

_«...Добро пожаловать домой»._


End file.
